Demon Child
by jedismoochies
Summary: rating will go up. She is a child within a women's body. She can't understand words. Yet she is expected to destroy all the elves.
1. Milk

Demon Child 1: Milk  
  
She didn't understand why the ceiling was blue with white puffs. It was cool and she could feel dampness under her feet. The ground was green and choppy. A light peeped through the overlying puffs and shone into her sensitive eyes. She winced and whimpered a bit while she quickly turned away letting her long hair cover her face from the penetrating light. This was so odd and foreign. She opened her eyes and realized flaxen colored strands was caressing her body, her bare body. She had to touch herself. This couldn't be real. She couldn't be real.  
  
She tried to stand but her legs wobbled and she stumbled to the ground. It hurt. There was a small bruise on her delicate skin. Tears rolled down her cheeks. With a collective sniff she crawled towards a creek. She cautiously put her finger in the flowing transparent liquid but quickly pulled it out. She curiously licked her finger. It was tasteless. She cooed with delight. Happily she cupped her hands together and gathered more of that liquid and drank it. It was refreshing.  
  
She muttered something to her as if she was commending herself on day's achievements then drifted off to sleep.  
  
~:~ ~:~ ~:~  
  
"Elves." Gimli mumbled, irritated, "You didn't have to follow me you know."  
  
"I need to fill my canteen. Dwarf," Legolas responded coolly.  
  
"Aagghh." moan the exasperated dwarf.  
  
Silence was actually achieved while the two walked swiftly to the creek. However aside from the grass bristling against their feet Legolas could hear a sort of purring. He paused and listening intently making Gimli halt as well. His nostrils flared as he was gathering a scent. It was like warm milk, the sweet pure scent of a baby. Gimli also responded to the pleasant aroma.  
  
"My what a heavenly smell!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up." Legolas shushed, annoying his dwarf companion. He moved across the ground making no sound at all. He heard rustling. He turned to Gimli but he had not moved. Baffled, the elf looked left, right, and behind him. He looked down and there was this naked women sleeping, purring like an infant child.  
  
~:~ ~:~ ~:~  
  
This was beyond bizarre. Is she hurt? Was she disowned? Well if she was disowned her family would at least put some clothes on her. Her body was slender and had graceful curves. Legolas frowned at the bruise on her hip before draping his cloak over her. He turned towards Gimli and shared a confused look. Finally something they agree on.  
  
"Humans are a strange kind," the dwarf said.  
  
"Aye. I have never seen anything so odd," she had such placid look on her face and an adorable smile Legolas thought surely nothing.bad had happened. Certainly no man harmed her in that way.  
  
She really did smell like warm milk. 


	2. Hello

Demon Child 2: Hello  
  
She looked awkward in Pippin's trousers and Frodo's shirt. The trousers only reached her knees and the shirt just covered her upper arms. Gimli took the liberty of dressing her and oddly enough she slept through it all.  
  
"I wonder if she'll ever wake up," Sam said while curiously examining her, "Quite an interesting creature." He lowered his face near hers carefully scrutinizing her features. He stopped and popped a cracker and some cheese in his mouth. "I haven't seen many humans," his words were unintelligible from chewing his food and talking at the same time.  
  
"Sam, remember to save some food for her," Frodo admonished.  
  
"Okay," he answered sheepishly and walked away from his new favorite specimen.  
  
The elf, the dwarf and the human were still trying to figure out what had happened. Gandalf seemed pretty indifferent to the commotion.  
  
"How did you find her?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"She just.was there," Legolas responded not quite sure how to explain.  
  
~:~ ~:~ ~:~  
  
The piercing light from the sun attacked her eyes cracking them open like an oyster. She blinked a few times. She shook her hair off her face and used her hands to block the penetrating rays. She successfully stood up for her legs felt stronger this time. She walked towards an old looking creature.  
  
"Hello, child."  
  
She wondered what did the sounds 'ha-lo' meant so she repeated them, "Haaa-looo," she frowned knowing she did not pronounced her words exactly like nice wrinkled person did. "Ha. Lo." Too chopped up this time. She began to pout. Why couldn't she say it right? Not to mention, what did that mean?  
  
She could hear two tall figures and a small stocky one babble to each other and saw four little tiny things putting stuff in a hole in their faces. She put her hand on her face and felt her lips. She licked her hand a realized it was salty.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Too many sounds! She shook her head. No! No! No! Too many things babbling at once! Suddenly, everything was quiet and she stopped shaking her dazed head. She looked around and everybody was looking at her.  
  
"Haaa-looo," she said. 


	3. Silly Elf

Demon Child 3: Silly Elf  
  
The Fellowship was determined to teach this women-child their names. Gimli was the first to try.  
  
"I am Gimli," he said very slowly, "I am?" he asked her. She stared at him blankly and answered with her signature 'haaa-looo'. He sighed but however was very patient about it, "I'll try again."  
  
"No Gimli let someone else try," Legolas intervened.  
  
"Stupid elf," the dwarf muttered.  
  
She giggled as if happy with all the attention. Pippin tried but even before he could say 'Pip' she blurted "STU-PEED". The hobbits all gave Gimli the evil eye. "You don't teach your students mean words," Pippin protested.  
  
Gimli shrugged. "Hey you got to learn sometime eh?"  
  
Gandalf went next. He first pointed to himself and then said his name.  
  
She hesitated for a moment then said :"Gan-dalf."  
  
"Excellent," Gandalf commended. The rest of the fellowship followed suit until they reached Legolas.  
  
"Le-go-las," he enunciated, quite confident since she learned Aragorn she could be easily taught Legolas.  
  
"Sil-ly Elf," she said innocently.  
  
Gimli was about to die laughing.  
  
~:~ ~:~ ~:~  
  
Legolas gestured to the piece of bread he was holding. Slowly he put it in his mouth and began to chew. He took another slice and handed it to her.  
  
She cupped her hands together.  
  
"What's my name?" Legolas asked before giving it to her.  
  
"Silly Elf," her cerulean eyes widen. She simply ignored the food and started tugging on his hair.  
  
"My name is Legolas . . .and - what are you doing?" He noticed her stroking his hair in the most scrupulous manner. She matched strand by strand with hers. "Hair," Legolas explained, "You have some too."  
  
"Ha-aire, hair?" she giggled, "Hair too," she pointed to her tousled blonde hair. She seemed so fascinated with the smallest little things.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"Naw," she answered and pounced on the sitting elf, "Silly Elf!" She snatched the bread out of his unsuspecting hands. Her nails accidentally left a mark on Legolas hand. "Elf okay?" she asked quite concerned. She blew on the little scratch.  
  
He laughed heartily, "You worry over nothing. You know what? . . . I should give you a name."  
  
"Okay," she said enthusiastically while devouring her slice of bread, "Yum, yum." When she finished she wiped her hand on the pristine grass to rid all the flaky crumbs. She noticed something. "Silly! Look!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Four!" she shouted. She pointed to the patch of clovers. "All three pieces, it four!" She carefully picked it up and showed it to him.  
  
"Wow," he said sounding impressed, "How lucky." Legolas explained, though sure she would not fully understand him, how a four leaf clover was auspicious. "Lux is a pleasant name. Short enough for you to remember and easily rolls off the tongue."  
  
"Lux," she said before beginning to giggle. She showed him how she just wrapped the ends of one leaf together with a clover.  
  
"Clever," Legolas said hiding the two separate pieces in his hand. 


End file.
